


It's Not Phallic Enough?

by bookwrm130



Series: The World Is Your Oyster [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: "You know what I always wanted? To eat geoduck.""Isn't that the one that looks like a p-""Yes it is."Waverly wanted to eat geoduck. So Nicole took her to eat some geoduck.





	It's Not Phallic Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be a series, people.

Well here they are, in a Japanese restaurant in Vancouver that Nicole had looked up, with a plate of what looks to be thin slices of off-white flesh in front of her. 

“Huh.”

“Something wrong, Waves?” Nicole said.

“It’s just… it looks… underwhelming?” Waverly said, waving her hands to try to find the right word.

“What, not phallic enough for you?” Nicole said with a chuckle.

Waverly just looked at her pointedly. Then she sighed. “I don’t know, I guess I was building it up too much in my head when I found out about geoduck during one of my research. Fancy aphrodisiac food and all that.”

“Aphrodisiac, huh?”

Waverly blushed and looked away for a moment. 

“What exactly were you researching that you came upon this ‘fancy aphrodisiac food’?” Nicole asked. Waverly moved her mouth soundlessly, not quite sure how to not dig herself a deeper hole. “I’m just teasing, babe,” Nicole said with a chuckle.

“Such a meanie,” Waverly replied. “If you must know, I was reading up on molluscs and it caught my eye, so I did more research on it. It was actually really interesting.”

“Ok, so tell me more about these slimy, white, supposed aphrodisiac,” Nicole said. At that, Waverly’s eyes lit up and she started rattling facts about geoducks. Nicole knew Waverly loves her research and she knew how often Waverly would fall into a rabbit hole while doing said research. She also knew how much Waverly secretly loves to tell people all about the things that she found out during her research, even though she sometimes keep it low key because she doesn’t want people to think she’s a know-it-all. But Nicole understands that Waverly has always loved learning and she just wants to share all these amazing new information that she’s learned. That’s why at any chance she gets, Nicole would ask Waverly about the things she’s researched.

When there was a pause in Waverly's rambling, Nicole took her chopsticks and picked up a piece of the geoduck sashimi. She brought it up to Waverly's mouth. Waverly smiled and took the offering of food off of Nicole's chopsticks. “Thank you, baby,” Waverly said after she finished swallowing the piece of geoduck in her mouth, a smile on her lips.

“You’re welcome.”

“No, I mean thank you.” Waverly's eyes softened. “Thank you for taking me to here, and for indulging in my silly little checklist, even the small stupid stuff like eating a weirdly named mollusc.”

Nicole reached across the table and took Waverly's hand. She brought it up and gave the softest of kisses on her knuckles. “They're not silly, small or stupid,” Nicole said. She started to stroke those knuckles. “They're your wishes and wants and it makes you happy. And it makes me happy to see you happy. Because of that, I want to help you check off as many of the items as we can off that list.” 

There it is again. Nicole was being so kind and generous and just appreciating everything that Waverly is. She's always telling Waverly, in her small little ways, that she is always there for her. Never imposing. Never overbearing. Just her and her support and her love. How did a small girl from a small town ever get so lucky?

“I love you.”

The brightest of smiles decorated Nicole's face. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: When they finished the meal and went back to their room, Waverly showed Nicole exactly how much the aphrodisiac worked. Not that they needed it.


End file.
